Izuku Midoriya Vs Rock Lee
rockleevsmidoriya2.jpg|Midoriya Vs Lee V1 izukuvsrocklee1.jpg|Midoriya Vs Lee V2 Description Interlude Two Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! ONE MINUTE MELEE! ONE MINUTE MELEE (Cue- I said I'm Naruto) Rock Lee was with Might Gai, they were lost in a cave, "Sensei, I'll go look for an exit!" Might Gai then replied. "Are you sure about that Lee?" "Yes!" Might Gai then nodded as Rock Lee was running through the cave. DETROIT... "Huh?" SMASH! (Cue- Bad Situation) After he heard that Naruto was sent flying. "Naruto! What're you doing here..?" he turned around to see Izuku. "You there! Not so fast!" Izuku then freaked out a little. "Wait wait wait! I was just defending myself!" he looked at Naruto to Izuku. "Self defense? Sounds reasonable, however I cannot forgive to what you did to Naruto." Izuku then sighed. Rock Lee then got into a fighting stance. Izuku then activated Full Cowl. "One For All, Full Cowl!" DON'T BLINK! ENGAGE! "Take this!" he did a roundhouse kick to Izuku causing him to fall down to the ground. He then stomped onto the ground as Izuku rolled out of the way, Izuku got up, "5% Delaware Smash!" shock waves then struck Rock Lee sending him back. Rock Lee jumped up doing a downwards kick, Izuku then counteracted it with a punch. Izuku was pushed back, "DELAWARE SMASH!" Rock Lee then dodged the Delaware Smash and did 2 jabs into a high kick, "Leaf Hurricane!" he then kicked Midoriya to a wall. Izuku then went up to 8%, "Delaware... SMASH!" he shot another one, as Rock Lee once again dodged it. "The same move again.." Rock Lee rushed at Midoriya. "Oh no, he's coming in fast.. I have to.. COUNTER ATTACK!" once Rock Lee punched, Midoriya ducked and grabbed his arm throwing him onto the ground like he did to Bakugou. Lee then did a spinning headstand kick, as Midoriya jumped back. "Smash!" Rock Lee then jumped up, and did a roundhouse kick to izuku's head then throwing him to a wall, '"THE GATE OF OPENING!!!" ' (Cue- Gohan Vs. Superboy - Legacy Champs) Lee then did rapid punches to Izuku which sent him through a wall and out of the cave. Izuku then recovered, he looked up and saw Rock Lee doing a downwards spinning kick, "Take this!" '''"One for All: Full Cowl: Shoot Style!" '''he then did a fast swift kick to counteract Rock Lee. Lee was then stunned in the air leaving him vulnerable. Izuku took this chance to do several kicks blitzing Rock Lee. "Detroit..." Lee was then spinning "SMASH!" he landed a direct hit in his face causing him to be sent to a clump of large rocks. Rock Lee then stood up, "Worthy opponent indeed.. but now.. I will finish this!" he powers up opening the Gate of Life. Lee appeared behind Izuku, landing a devastating punch to his face, "He's too fast.. I can't keep up..!" he then got into his stance where he is about to flick his finger. "I'll have to go beyond my limit..! Delaware Smash!" Rock Lee saw the shockwave going towards him, but it was stronger as he takes it head on. Izuku then screamed in pain with one of his fingers broken. (Cue-My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run + V2) Lee then once again appeared behind Deku kicking him up in the air, "Reverse..." Izuku was then wrapped in bandages. "LOTUS!!!" "No! Smash!" he managed to break through his attack sacrificing more of his fingers. "I only have eight chances left.. All Might, I'll soon reach you..!" "Gai Sensei! You must know about this matchup..!" they both teared up as they rushed at each other, "Smash..!" Lee was sent back to a wall, he quickly got back up and ran at Deku doing a spinning kick, he quickly raised his leg doing a kick to Lee's face with Rock Lee completely missing his kick. "Detroit..." he then remembered.. about the egg not exploding. "Smash!" he did a direct hit to Rock Lee's stomach as he was sent flying.he landed on his feet. K.O! Results Aftermath Category:Brawler vs brawler themed battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:One Minute Melees with Music